Une simple demande
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: J'ai ouvert les yeux sur eux qui disait être ma famille, l'on s'est rapprocher... Mais aujourd'hui, je dois le faire si je ne veux pas te perdre... Mais je dois vraiment te le demander, comme cela, au milieu de tout ce monde? Oui, car je dois faire éclater la vérité aux yeux de tous.


**Une simple demande**

Ce matin était une journée particulière, bien que le héros du monde sorcier savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'étira et se redressa, interrompant au passage le réveil avant même que ce dernier ne sonne dix minutes plus tard. Il s'assied au bord du lit et pose ses pieds sur le sol froid en grimaçant. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ?

Il se lève et se dirige vers sa malle, retirant les affaires qu'il avait commandées il y a quelques jours. Il part donc prendre une douche bien chaude avant que la salle de bain soit envahis, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils le voient. Qui ? Les Gryffondors.

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'il savait toutes les messes basses faites dans son dos, tout ce que le monde sorcier pensait réellement de lui et TOUT ce que le directeur avait prévu pour lui. Il se demande encore aujourd'hui comment il a pu ne pas voir tous ces signes avant-coureurs.

Étrangement, on laisse un enfant magique dans le monde moldu, l'élu de ce monde, avec une famille violente sans connaissance du monde magique. Évidemment, on envoi un des plus fidèles partisans vers lui en lui ancrant bien dans son esprit que les Serpentard sont des mages noirs en devenir. Bizarrement, les Weasley sont là où il faut pour l'accueillir quand il cherche le quai de gare. Puis cette histoire de crapaud… Comment Hermione a pu devenir amie aussi vite avec Neville alors qu'elle est soi-disant née Moldu et que le train était parti depuis seulement dix minutes. Puis genre, ils lui sauvent la vie d'un troll et hop, ils deviennent meilleurs au monde. Cela ne lui a pas parus étrange au départ… Mais aujourd'hui, cela semble tout droit sorti d'un plan bien ficelé.

Il y a aussi Ginevra, la petite sœur de Ronald Weasley, la… "Future Lady Potter".

Tch ! Qu'elle rêve toujours. Elle se fait avoir par un bête cahier ensorcelé et nous sommes obligé d'aller la chercher et oh "mon héros !".

Quand a-t-il ouvert les yeux ? L'année dernière, pendant l'été passé avec Sirius. Ce dernier se comportait étrangement et paraissait presque lunatique. Un jour un peu fou, l'autre très sérieux. Il prit donc sa peur avec lui, réfléchit un instant et décidé d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'assez calé en magies et potions pour l'aider : Le Professeur Snape.

Il est venu à Poudlard un jour pour, soi-disant, prendre des livres pour travailler un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'il a entendu le directeur est ses "amis" parler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici en plus ?

* * *

Flashback

Il était sous sa cape, traversant le château afin d'aller prendre les livres qu'il voulait. Il se fit arrêter par des chuchotements pas loin. Il se rapprocha et se mit dans l'angle le plus proche.

"... Chiant, on peut rien faire professeur. Si cela continue, je vais passer plus mon temps à faire ses devoir et le réprimandé plutôt que de travailler.

\- Allons Melle Granger vous avez déjà bien assez de temps pour travailler et tout autant pour être avec Mr Weasley.

\- C'est bien parce que vous m'avez donné ce retourneur de temps, sinon j'en aurais plus. Mais mes notes en pâtissent et mes parents commencent à en avoir marre de me voir passer mon temps avec de simples moldus dentistes. C'est écœurant, je ne vois même plus mon jumeau en dehors des cours.  
\- J'en parlerais avec eux et vous mes enfants avez-vous des choses à me dire ?  
\- Il fonce direct dans les pièges et est incapable de réfléchir. Je suis peut-être pas le plus futé de ma famille, mais parfois je me demande s'il a un cerveau ce Potter. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen pour que Ginny le rapproche sinon on va finir par le perdre et l'argent avec.  
\- J'avoue, il me regarde à peine. Il semble presque… Pédé. Je m'en fous qu'il soit une tafiole mais je veux me marier avec, JE serais la future lady Potter et cela quoi qu'il en coûte. Je suis même prête à tomber enceinte.  
\- Doucement là-dessus. Mais en effet s'il s'avère qu'Harry est gay, cela compromet les plans. Je vous fournirais une potion pour cela. Soyez prêt l'année prochaine nous devons absolument frappé plus fort… Quitte à tuer Black. Je garde un œil sur Lily, elle a failli m'échapper j'ai dû d'enchaîner à nouveau, je ne tiens pas à perdre mon dernier élément de persuasion."

Cela en fut bien trop il fit demi-tour et dévala alors les escaliers et pénétra directement dans les cachots pour plus de sûreté, il entra dans la première pièce ouverte de libre et s'écroula contre la porte pour pleurer, les bras autour de ses jambes.  
Le porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer une luminosité puissante due à un

lumos. Harry s'écroula en arrière en hurlant de peur avant de se redresser et se retrouver face au maître des potions.

"Monsieur... Potter. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici au lieu d'être chez votre cabot de parrain ?  
\- Je… Je voulais prendre quelques affaires ici et... V… Vous parlez… En privé… J'ai appris des choses… Des choses que je ne pensais jamais apprendre."

Il commença à faire les cents pas, la main dans sa tignasse. Il entendit un bruit, comme un claquement, mais n'y fit pas attention.

"J'ai vu le directeur avec…les deux Weasley et Granger. Ils me manipulent… Je suis certain maintenant. Et mon parrain agit vraiment étrangement, il semble parfois bien, parfois fou. Il raconte parfois une chose et son contraire… J'ai aussi appris qu'il garde ma mère… MA MÈRE putain ! Il la garde quelque part… Elle… Elle est en vie et... !"

Il se fit arrêter par une main sur son épaule. Il redresse la tête, aperçoit que la porte est fermée et que son professeur est devant lui les yeux rétrécis en deux fentes.

"Vous allez respirer un bon coup et répondre à mes questions.  
\- O... Oui Monsieur.  
\- Il y a quoi avec Black ?  
\- Il réagit un peu comme quelqu'un de bipolaire. J'ai peur qu'il y ait quelque chose avec lui professeur.  
\- Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure. Ensuite le directeur.  
\- Il parlait avec Ronald, Ginevra et Hermione.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De moi. Du fait que j'empêche Hermione, qui n'est pas moldu au passage et a un frère jumeau ici, de travailler, que je suis aussi con que Ron et que Ginny arrive pas à me mettre le grappin dessus dû… Au fait que les femmes m'intéresse pas.  
\- Je vois. Ensuite ?  
\- Ma mère… Dumbledore la retiendrais en otage pour… Pour pouvoir me manipuler si besoin.  
\- L... Lily vivante ? Ce sale vieux bonbon va payer pour ses mensonges, suivez-moi allons dans mes appartements."

Ils sont alors sortis de la pièce, traverser plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant un tableau renfermant les appartements du professeur. En entrant ils remarquèrent de suite la crinière blonde caractéristique des Malfoy.

"P... Potter ?! Tu fous quoi ici ?  
\- Ta gueule… Juste… Ferme-la... C'est pas le moment.  
\- On se calme tout de suite messieurs. Bien je vais chercher mon matériel et je vais aller voir Black. Vous deux discutez calmement, je veux qu'en revenant il y ait aucune casse. Draco range un peu ton acidité et laisse le parler, Potter vous pouvez tout lui dire je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de vous servir de votre cerveau seul et de voir au-delà des apparences."

Et il les laisse là un instant avant de repasser et prendre la cheminée. Draco s'assied sur le canapé en soupirant alors qu'Harry reste au milieu de la pièce.

"Assied toi, je ne mords pas."

Le brun se pince les lèvres et finit par s'asseoir d'un coup sur le canapé.

"Tout en élégance Potty.  
\- Toujours… Mais je m'en fous.  
\- … Pourquoi t'es là ?  
\- Je voulais voir Snape... Sirius, mon parrain, est bizarre... Je… Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'aider à savoir s'il n'y avait pas un sort ou des potions derrière tout ça…  
\- Hey… T'as pleuré ?"

Malfoy se rapproche, curieux tendant une main pour la poser sur la joue. Harry recule en un bond, tournant la tête.

" C'est ça, fous-toi de moi aussi !  
\- Wow ! Calme le lionceau, j'ai rien dit de mal, je demande seulement.  
\- … Désolé. J'ai… J'ai croisé Dumbledore."

Il lui raconta tout. Ce sentiment de trahison, cette haine qui le traverse, le fait qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, qu'il aurait vraiment dû lui serrer la main la première fois. Qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait juste envie de hurler au monde d'aller se faire foutre. Il lui avoua même à demi-mot être gay.

"Wow… Mais… Attend. La Belette femelle veut vraiment t'avoir alors que… Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Fait gaffe tout de même. Si elle tombe enceinte, tu tombes sous les lois sorcières.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- … J'avais oublié ta culture sorcière qui est à néant. Quand une sorcière, ou un sorcier car oui les hommes tombent enceints, la personne l'ayant… Fécondé, doit prendre ses responsabilités. Donc mariage entre les deux doit être fait par la suite.

Il avait la bouche pendante. Merde, il ne savait pas tout ça. Mais en même temps… Il s'imaginait bien enceint.

" Draco… Dit moi… Pourquoi nous battons nous ? Je veux dire… C'est pour soi-disant battre un grand mage noir. Mais je ne suis pas certain maintenant.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas parler. Je suis sous serment.  
\- Ça t'empêche de parler je vois. Répond juste par oui ou non. Hum… Se bat-on vraiment contre un mage noir mégalo ?  
\- ...pas vraiment.  
\- Dumbledore.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pour la liberté du peuple.  
\- Oui.  
\- Les né-moldus sont en danger ?  
\- Non.  
\- Nous nous battons pour notre monde alors. Si les mages, principalement sang-pur sont d'accord avec… C'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Des coutumes ? Des traditions ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Parles moi de tout ça, instruis-moi."

En plus d'être étonné de la façon Serpentarde qu'Harry avait usé pour détourner le serment, il voulait maintenant en savoir plus. Il réfléchit un moment et se dit qu'après tout, ils pouvaient rattraper tout le retard que le Gryffondor avait. Il lui dit de pas bouger et prit un des livres dans la petite bibliothèque privée de Snape. Il l'ouvrit une page et commença à lui montrer, raconter l'histoire du monde magique.

Il comprit alors que oui, il avait été terriblement berné.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Quand Snape était revenu, ils étaient encore tous deux penchés sur le livre et il leur avait alors annoncé que Sirius avait été bien sous un sort et plusieurs potions. Harry avait vu rouge et avait donc prit son propre destin en main.

Après une discussion avec son Parrain, nouvellement avec toute sa tête, ils sont venus au manoir Malfoy et fait la rencontre de Tom, mage noir de profession et politicien à ses heures perdues. Ils avaient conclu un accord et ferait ce qu'ils peuvent pour libérer Lily Potter née Evans.

C'est dans cette période qu'Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

* * *

Flashback

Ils étaient dehors, sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de voler comme presque chaque après midi quand ils n'étaient pas de d'apprentissage. Entre les potions, les métamorphoses, les duels… Ils en voyaient de tous les sens.

Harry était actuellement en train d'observer l'horizon pensant à la rentrée approchant lui donnant envie de fuir.

Mais il y avait sa mère… Celle-ci avait été sauvée il y a quelques jours déjà, de justesse et son premier geste fut de gifler très fort le maître des potions, de l'engueuler pour avoir rabaissé autant son "petit bébé d'amour" avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut assez mémorable et quelque peu choquant de voir cela.

Puis plus important… Il y avait Draco… Son ancienne Némésis… Ce mec trop beau pour lui.

Parce que oui, il avait fini par voir au-delà des apparences et avait vu alors quelqu'un avec un humour particulier, des tics et manies assez drôles à voir et une personne décidément pas du matin. Il voyait aussi quelqu'un de sublime. Il devrait définitivement remercier Lord et Lady Malfoy d'avoir donnés naissance à un être aussi beau.

"Ry… Harry…. HARRY JAMES POTTER FUTUR SNAPE ET ÉLU BALAFRÉ !  
\- Wow ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse ! Hurle pas comme ça la fouine !  
\- Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appelle. Je sais bien que tu es un peu lent d'esprit mais ça commençait à faire beaucoup.  
\- Je t'emmerde profondément. Je pensais seulement à… Fin je pensais.  
\- À qui ?  
\- P... Personne !"

Il vient pour amorcer une descente il se fait arrêter par une main sur son balai et un regard gris orageux très profond. Il sentait ses joues rougir, les traitresses.

"Okay, cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe Harry. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton regard se changer. Chut ! Laisse-moi finir. J'ai rien contre, t'es plutôt mignon maintenant qu'on t'a changé toutes tes affaires et enlevé aussi tes lunettes. Puis t'as une bonne place dans le monde sorcier. T'es acceptable pour un Malfoy.  
\- T... Tu…  
\- Je n'ai pas dit oui... Mais si tu m'attrapes… Je changerais peut-être d'avis."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, lâchant le balai du brun et partant rapidement dans les airs. Harry resta figé un moment avant de partir à la poursuite du blond. Ils volèrent pendant bien dix minutes avant que, frôlant le sol, Harry se jette une sort d'amortissage et saute de son balais pour attraper Draco et atterrir sur son propre dos, servant alors de matelas pour Serpentard.

"MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN ?!  
\- Si très bien. Je t'ai attrapé en plus.  
\- Putain Harry, arrête de me foutre la frousse pareil."

À Califourchon sur le brun, il s'allongea sur lui au milieu de l'herbe, calmant son rythme cardiaque. Les balais traînant pas loin, c'était pas bien grave.

"Hey.  
\- Quoi Dray ?  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime."

Il se redresse un moment, observant les yeux de son désormais petit ami avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour partager ce qui sera le premier de très nombreux baisers.

Fin Flashback

* * *

L'annoncer fut une partie de plaisir. Voir Lucius Malfoy perdre de sa superbe et se tâcher dus à la chute d'un couvert dans l'assiette, fut mémorable. Narcissa leur souris juste, fit un clin d'œil alors que Lily toujours souriante tapota le bout de son nez avec un doigt. Ahh l'instinct des mères. Severus eut un sourire en coin en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius la bouche pendante regardant les deux amoureux avant de capter le regard du potionniste lui interdisant formellement de dire de la merde et détourner son regard définitivement.

Il dut déjouer bon nombre de pièges, faire attentions aux potions et sort. Il dut user de toute sa patience et son côté Serpentard pour garder la tête froide. Il passa Yule chez les Malfoy tout comme le nouvel an.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes à la Saint-Valentin et quand bien même Draco voulu dire à tous pour leur couple, Harry insista longtemps pour garder cela privé dès le départ. Ils durent se cacher… déjà huit mois sans avoir dit à qui que ce soit… Faire face à leurs caractères aussi buté l'un que l'autre. Leurs peurs et cette guerre ridicule.

Mais il vit bien que s'il ne le faisait pas vite, il le perdrait définitivement. C'est donc quelques jours auparavant qu'il prit la cheminée dans les appartements de Severus. Il venu en tant que Lord Potter et Héritier Black au manoir Malfoy demander officiellement la main de leur fils.

Lucius mit un moment à comprendre avant d'accepter avec joie alors que Narcissa pensait déjà au mariage, aux fleurs, à la robe... Lily enlaça son petit garçon et lui dit qu'elle viendrait pour la saint-valentin faire une petite surprise à son beau-père dans les appartements de ce dernier, lui annonçant en avant première que celle-ci était enceinte.

Il lui fit un sourire, la félicitant, promis de garder la bouche fermée et revint confiant à Poudlard.

Sortant de la douche, parfaitement frais et disponible il prend la boite contenant la bague dans sa poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier noir et verte. Il passe rapidement la main dans ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Quelque tête se retourne, dont une rousse bien connue le dévorant du regard.

"Oh que tu es beau ! Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
\- Peut-être bien. Mais, j'attends que tout le monde soit dans la grande salle.  
\- Oh ! Je vais réveiller tout le monde alors."

Si tu savais ma cocotte, se dit-il. Il sortit rapidement pour aller aux barrières extérieures du château retrouvant un de ses complices pour cette mise en scène. Sirius Black avait tout de suite accepté aussi et avait même voulu l'aider en cachette. C'est donc avec un bouquet de douze roses rouges parfaitement ouvertes qu'il venait l'aider, le donnant à son filleul avant de rentrer au Square faire son rapport à son compagnon loup-garou. Harry allait faire grand bruit.

Il entre à nouveau dans le château et croise son second complice, Severus qui lui affirme que bientôt tout le monde est présent. Qu'il attende juste encore cinq minutes, autant entrer en même temps que les hiboux.  
Ce dernier entra par une porte dérobée pour accéder directement à la table des professeurs.

Harry attendit donc encore un moment. Dès qu'il entendit les premiers

flappement des volatiles, il prit une grande inspiration et entra avec grâce faisant taire l'ensemble des personnes. Plus aucun bruit se faisait entendre à part le vol des oiseaux.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa proie, son amour qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il mit un genou à terre et lui donna le bouquet avant de parler.

"Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une fille, ne le hurle pas, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je sais aussi que ne pas avoir dit à tout le monde pour nous deux, t'as fait mal… Alors j'ai compris. J'ai donc pris le si peu de courage que j'ai pour faire une annonce des plus incroyables aujourd'hui car après tout… Je suis l'élu, t'es un Malfoy et nous ne faisons jamais les choses à moitié. Je ne te ferais pas de long discours pour enorgueillir encore plus ton égo mais tu sais parfaitement à quel point je t'aime."

Il sort l'écrin et l'ouvre révélant une bague en platine semblable à une chevalière, en forme de serpent s'enroulant sur lui-même avec deux émeraudes dans les yeux de l'animal. Draco tremble légèrement, rigolant par nervosité. Il s'y attendait tellement pas.

"C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, moi, Lord Potter, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ainsi qu'Héritier Black et Serpentard, avec l'accord de Lord et Lady Malfoy ainsi que de nos parrain, Lord Prince et Lord Black, je te demande si tu veux, toi, héritier Malfoy, devenir à compter de ce jour mon promis et qu'à la fin de nos années d'étude, nous puissions nous marier. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser mon cœur ?"

BOOM ! C'est littéralement le bruit des personnes s'évanouissant. Draco est complètement figé et reste abasourdis un instant avant de se reprendre, les larmes légèrement aux coins des yeux.

"Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Héritier Malfoy… Accepte la demande. Espèce de Gryffon, putain de merde !"

Il plonge entre les bras de son désormais fiancé pour l'embrasser avec fougue alors que quelques applaudissements discrets se font, puis de plus en plus. Bien que certain, à contrecœur.  
Ils se séparent à bout de souffle. Harry lui met la bague lui embrassant la main.  
Ils se redressent tous les deux et vont pour sortir avant que le brun s'arrête en plein milieu de la salle.

"Oh J'oubliais. Professeur Snape, vous êtes attendu dans vos quartiers par ma mère, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre cadeau car faudrait pas contrarier une femme enceinte n'est-ce pas?"

Ce dernier se lève, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche presque pendante. Non, il n'avait pas oublié son son cadeau, mais cela allait définitivement faire pâle figure à côté de celui de Lily… Un enfant par Merlin… Ils allaient donc devoir aussi se marier.

Harry lui fait un clin d'oeil et se reprend pour finir ce qu'il voulait dire avant de partir. Le silence est pesant malgré les chuchotements et le directeur passe par une gamme de couleurs intéressante.

" Par contre je n'ai pas oublié le miens. En tant que premier cadeau de fiançailles, je m'offre quelque chose. En tant que Lord et Héritier de trois maisons, ainsi me reviens l'appartenance de Poudlard. J'ordonne donc le bannissement de : Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore pour mise en danger de la vie des étudiants et du monde magique, enlèvement et meurtre ainsi complot et vol envers des lords régnant. Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour complot et vol. Hermione Jeanne Longbottom dit Granger, pour mensonge complot et vol. Neville Longbottom sera exclus deux semaines pour non-divulgation de preuve. Ginevra Molly Weasley pour complot, vol et tentative de viol avec potion aphrodisiaque sur ma personne. À compter de cet instant vous avez vingts minutes pour faire vos bagages avant d'être éjecté définitivement hors des barrières de l'école, Des aurors viendront vous attendons à la sortie. Sur ce bon appétit. Allons-y nous sommes attendus chez tes parents mon amour."

Demi-tour. Ils sortent de la pièce, accompagnés par Severus Snape se retenant définitivement de rire malgré son sourire. Ce fût définitivement la meilleure journée qu'il soit.

* * *

Bonne Saint Valentin à tous/toutes et même ceux encore célib ou n'en ayant rien à faire  
n'oubliez pas votre cadeau  
Coeur dans vos face!


End file.
